


Drums of Memories Past

by yaoibabylove



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Goat Farm, M/M, Nagron, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibabylove/pseuds/yaoibabylove
Summary: Chapter 1: Agron has a nightmare. He does not want to be apart from Nasir ever again... so what words does he break to him?Chapter 2: After their discussion of hearts, what happens next in a busy day?
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Nagron - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Clouds of ferocious cries and grating screams descend upon Agron's dreams many a night. A simmering storm transports Agron to ocean of battle once again. The sharp clinking of steel in air could might as well snatch the horror of thunder. The howls of struggle and expiration stitch waves that submerge his senses in darkness.

Agron falls the strike of a Roman sword by extending his arm skyward, grip fused with rebellious blade by the fire in his barbarian blood. A flank cracks open and Agron plunges sword, puncturing flesh coddled in leather armor.

His feet twirl on the sands. Once regained firm stance he catches heavy hands of another of the Republic’s faithful. His sword grazes against his lofty blade. _Clang_ goes the bells of wrath, Agron's muscles drum upon absorbing every toll. He bends his knees and misses the swing of enemy's sword to his head, and there, hunched close to his core Agron yells most fearsome cry and lashes sword tearing huge gash on the man holding fool's card. 

Several dozen spirits sent to the gulfs of the afterlife by his hands, yet victory still lays on an even further shore, one every searing tendon in his body fears he will not reach.

The groans of his brothers caught at the end of Roman swords curse the winds. Brictius gushing lakes of blood from his mouth and a sword taking place of his tongue looms in the blurring corners of his sight like tortured ghost. More fears suspend before him, another wail, a stream of blood spraying in his eyes.

He drowns in the heart-stilling sight of crimson, and the echoes of the dead and dying piling on one another like a cairn that conjures the horns of doom. 

He wakes. Agron flutters eyes and shakes troubled dreams. His marvelous green gems for eyes gleam serenely through sunlight spilling from the window. Though his heart still weighs heavy. He would subside aching chest with sating touch, but Nasir is gone from his bedside. Agron quells irritation to quickly close distance between them. 

He slips on his robes, concealing tall, sinewy body, and dons fur mantle, the manner it hangs over his broad shoulders draws semblance of a lion's mane. He heads out the door into the wintry hill along the Elbe river. Long past were the days he lived in grand villas, or quarters of a ludus carved beneath the earth. He has exchanged Roman conceptions for a humble hut, which he is proud to make home with one who ignites bliss in his heart.

Agron drags his eyes on the hilltop for but a second, searching for heart's desire and he finds Nasir peering out from the horizon, his head flowing like a hare taking gallops on waves.

Nasir herds the goats and leads them to grazing meadows. Never in his days as a slave did Nasir form thought of commanding cattle, but here he stands, playing watchful mother over misbehaving goats. Nasir takes amusement upon thought, the joy pinching his cheeks warms his body. 

“Nasir.” Agron calls. He is quick to catch sight of Agron. Nasir's smile marking ear to ear betrays his delight. Agron strides closer with adorable smirk hanging from his lips. Nasir tilts chin to wispy clouds and greets his mouth with a molten kiss. Agron enjoys his softness, and the hot breath that swirls from his nostrils. His mind is swept blank. Nasir tastes longing from his mouth when it departs from his. “How fared your sleep?” he inquires.

Hesitation grabs his tongue from laying thoughts in vulnerable plains. Agron casts his eyes below Nasir's face.

He sees paining mystery render Agron unsettled. Nasir wheezes air of intrusive love through his teeth and latches his heart to him. “See shell cracked and globs of troubled thought drip down on delicate hands.” Nasir looks up at him with adoring stare. Agron collects his focus on Nasir's soothing presence.

“I was doused... in unpleasant dreams.” Agron clears his throat.

“The dreams relay what subject?”

“Field of battle. I dreamt I had returned to site where Crixus fell, many others following his path... Site where life is held in chains, and could be struck down at any moment.” The air was crisp, and Agron's words rang clear as he spoke them straight as arrow. 

“You are a _warrior_. As am I. Ghosts of memories past and life's fragile nature are bound to revisit us upon nights, often calm.” Agron throws confused stare at him. “They will not send letter of date of arrival.” Nasir laughs lightly through his nose.

Agron looks over the rolling plains. “What stirs pool of fear in chest, is not having life abruptly taken.”

Nasir looks at him curiously, and for a moment, the winter air passes between them. "But.... what is..."

“The thought of wounds corroding sense in arms and legs, removing me from all means to drag myself to you...” Agron turns to him with troubled look. "It molded greatest fear. If I had fallen, words telling of consequences brought about by my love would never dock upon your ears... a failure I would let crush my chest for all eternity." Agron's green eyes glowed a sincere torment.

"Speak of these consequences," Nasir demanded calmly yet plainly. "And lay all to rest."

Agron summons brave winds in his lungs to carry voice. "I feared... you deserved better."

Nasir's face lit up. "You still tongue this moment!" The urgency in Nasir's voice shot over the plains. The goats lifted necks from grass as if sensing predator lunging into attack.

Agron whistles through his nose and laughs at Nasir's agression, a quality he most loves in him, yet serious thoughts return him to purpose.

"I imagined I would lose you to him." He laid green eyes on the riled boy. Nasir's eyes glowed brief flame, then his face crumpled in guilt. "I understood that most painful death was already laid upon my path, so... I chose to stray far from it, and followed Crixus into battle... In place of staying by your side... I have turned fucking coward." The despise in his voice stung deep in both their chests, Agron's mossy eyes turned glassy with a coat of looming tears. He throws stare down at Nasir's feet as pang swelling his heart takes his face.

Nasir feels water slowly swarming his eyes. He feels the wetness of despair warm his face, as Agron stands peeling tough skin. "Fork in the road is not your singular creation."

"Nasir-"

"-I share blame." Nasir's voice begins to tremble. He forms tether with Agron's eyes. "Castus was budding friendship yet I did not hold his wanting gazes to proper reply... and so caused feelings of distrust to boil within you." Nasir hauled courage from his stomach to carry voice, but pulled weeds of guilt from his shaking throat. Daggers of frustration stab Nasir in his weeping heart, and Agron watches the brim of his eyes fending flood of sorrow.

He will not stand as Nasir breaks heart for own fault. " _Castus_ knew his place. You are but born with _kind heart_ , attracting good graces whichever place your feet find you. Such is the reason why Lugo, once derided enemy, became your friend." Agron lifts his hand to Nasir's cheek, conveying only his warmth and flashes doting smile. The tears in Nasir's eyes recede and joy drew the drapes on his handsome face.

Unspoken words pass between them. Agron shifts stare to Nasir's hand as he takes it in his own. He caresses the soft roof of his hand and circles his thumbs over his knuckles. His eyes remain fixed on them while he breaks words. “I swore only to hold your heart in care and affection, but I let weak resolve take me from you... I bore great wound in your heart. If only I had found proper thoughts sooner, I-”

“-You had called yourself _fool_.” Nasir takes hand to his cheek and curls tiny smile. “Spare no more words of self-contempt. I choose to see you absent faults. I welcomed you in my arms the night you returned to me, as I would have you do now after removing yourself from them... heeding call of memories past.”

His smile erupts in affection, dismissing Agron of doubts weighing him to rocks upon cliffs. Leaning forward, he presses warmest kiss on Nasir's forehead before taking him in tight embrace, their heat swirling through them, and the drumming of their hearts felt through the marriage of their chests.

_“Agron returns to me_ ,” Nasir hears the strings of his heart sing, only a song two fated lovers upon a hill would hear.


	2. Bring the Goats Home

The shepard whisks his children back to their stables, commanding them with his staff. A small bundle of them choosing to trot away towards a wet spot in the grass, Nasir hisses at them loudly as if they were rebel slaves training in the way of the sword. He fetches after them. The kids circle back and return to instructed footing after receiving reprimands of the lively Syrian claiming to be their master. Agron grows entranced by Nasir's peculiar manner of herding. He chuckles while pushing folds of ham in his mouth. Nasir falls short of skill only behind Sibyl, but edges far beyond Laeta, the former domina is apparently not suited for husbandry.

Nasir watches as his herd fall to command and scuttle on back to the stables. "Your mood proves vastly unpredictable, like goat." Thought he throws at Agron, who is taken with meat.

"Like goat?" Agron is piqued.

"Did words fall short of needed volume?"

"You compare me to goat?" Agron gets off from the fence he leans on and saunters to him.

"Your reflection lies strong in one of them". Nasir says with sly twist of tongue.

"Which one?"

"That," he points with his staff, one with brooding eyes. "He stands brash, but adorable."

"Mmm... I see fucking point made.” Agron meditates. “But know I am no goat... _I_ am bear..." The timbre on his tongue swirls to tease. He eats Nasir with undressing eyes, and draws his body closer to him. He pulls his face to Nasir's ear. “I mark my territory.” he groans, then nibbles his ear sending his body aflame.

“ _You_ are wolf.” Nasir corrects. “You choose to strike in places that offer biggest advantage.” His smile overflows with giddy lust.

Agron spins Nasir's body to face his, and he sinks his eyes on the delicious sight enticing him. "And _you_ are prey... about to be devoured."

Agron ravages Nasir's mouth and swirls storm of passion swarming every nerve in their quaking bodies. Nasir fights through the waves of Agron's lips with deep pulses of his kisses. Agron throws Nasir against a thick bar supporting the barn's roof, presses his body on his and continues to lay assault on the boy's skillful mouth. The friction of their bodies rubbing fends off the chill in the icy air.

Agron licks the corners of Nasir's mouth, his tongue vigorously prodding his mouth for tender pleasures wanting to be uncovered. Nasir felt his breath being drawn from his chest by Agron's ferocity, matching only his. Agron begins to grow hard under his subligaria and wet the cloth with his leaking lust.

Nasir feels Agron's burgeoning bulge poke him on his stomach. He takes palm and rubs it on the length of his manhood, prompting more warm blood to surge through his veins. Agron escapes from Nasir's mouth to catch his breath and savor the sultry dance of Nasir's hand on his cock. Their smiles declare wild nature escaping. Nasir's eyes singe with promise of more naughty deeds.

Agron revisits Nasir's mouth in humid embrace, his flavor grows only more strong and sapid. While they ravish each other, Nasir unfurls subligaria and exposes Agron's engorged member to full glory. Agron unties Nasir's robes revealing taut muscles underneath, and caresses them under his large hands.

Nasir retracts his mouth, clutches the giant German by his log-like arms, and spins their positions. Now, Agron's back rested on the wooden bar, Nasir falls to his knees and offers wet affection to the aching cock. Nasir takes Agron's size inside his fevering, damp mouth and hears him hissing disbelief for his mouth's searing sensations. Nasir is famished and attempts to ingest all of Agron, but he has been blessed by the gods. Nasir tightens his mouth's grip and deploys his tongue to squirm on his sensitive underside. Such performance sedates the German beast. He huffs to weather the currents flowing in Nasir's blissful mouth and his large muscles quiver at every jolt slithering from the nerves of his cock.

Heat fills his sinuses with puddles of lust. Agron fades to cliffs of Olympus when Nasir wraps his lips near the tip of his cock and his tongue slithers madness around its supple end. Agron shuts his eyes and throws head backwards, feeling only Nasir's eagerness on his crotch. He lays hands on his head to wrest him from sinking his cock a distance too far that would see dam break and seed burst. 

Once Agron's cock edges near the gate to numbness, he slides his stiff member out of Nasir's moist pocket. He pulls him off of his knees and brings him to face the bar. He grabs one of his muscular legs by the fold of his knee and lifts it to the sky, spreading the valley between his round cheeks, and baring all of his body's corners to lay blush upon curious gods. 

Soaking wet with his boy's saliva, Agron aims his cock at Nasir's peering hole. With starving shaft he parts his puckered muscles. Nasir trembles from pain and surrenders his body to Agron's wishes. He digs deeper into his damp well and keeps his tunnel open. Nasir pants as he senses only Agron carving into his insides, hitting more of his walls with curved dagger. He looks back at Agron who's shining in sweat and fully engrossed in taking his body, while he looks like graceful swan, body curled in alluring position. 

Agron's hips began to slam faster on Nasir's ass like crazed horse. Nasir's nails dug into the bar. Agron's heat welds his insides and Nasir releases a shrill cry. His sound pulls all reason from Agron's mind, his thoughts say only to violate him more. He takes him harder, faster until Nasir whimpers. Twinge in the base of his crotch draws more raging blood to his veins, he pumps more inside Nasir until final plunge brings him to release sweet essence deep inside his battered organs. 

Agron's spirit fades unto calming motions of ocean waves. Flow of magma seeping in his walls drew Nasir to leak on the barn floor like raw, warm honey. Nasir tries to clutch fleeting soul but finds himself still sunk in thick puddle of euphoria. He presses face on wood while Agron slowly loses support of his leg, the two slid down, Agron curled over Nasir's languid body. He smiles brightly at prey devoured while Nasir lay more dead than alive. He stares up at Agron with a woozy face. 

“Would that you had been goat instead.” 

Agron summons a breathy laugh upon dispense of his lover’s jest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky goats… hehehe (¬‿¬) 
> 
> Sibyl and Laeta mentions, love to see them living in Germany with the ultimate couple  
> Lol at Laeta being bad with livestock


End file.
